Heartbeat
by Unknown-Queen
Summary: CHAPTER 4's OUT! Kyungsoo berlutut. "Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa. Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.." Jongin kecewa. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.." KAISOO! GS! EXO OfficialPair!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Heartbeat [TEASER!]

Cast : KaiSoo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt And Drama

Lenght : Chapter

Author : Alicia Kim

Summary: _"Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa. Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.. "**Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note : FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh satu cerita di buku cerpen yang saya baca.

Hanya ide cerita saja yang saya muat di sini. Jadi alur dan sebagainya saya yang buat sendiri.

Butuh saran, review dan kritik nde~ :v

* * *

.

.

.

***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

**HeartBeat~**

**[Teaser]**

**WARNING!**

**OOC! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! BIKIN MUNTAH! ANGST GAK KERASA! AUTHOR NEWBIE! ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG GAK BOLEH DITIRU, ****KATA-KATA KASAR YANG TAK ENAK DI DENGAR****!**

**.**

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sesudah pulang sekolah, jadi tunggu di belakang sekolah."_

Matanya tak sekalipun berpindah arah dari secarik kertas kecil tersebut.

"_Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo sunbae."_

Detak jantungnya berubah berpacu dengan kencang.

"_Kumohon Tuhan, bantu aku hari ini ~"_ Batinnya.

Surat Cinta?

Tanpa ia sadari kertas tadi terhempas keluar dan terselip di atas loker tersebut.

-_dan jatuh tepat di bawah kaki seorang lelaki-_

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya membuka mata.

Sebuah organ di dalam sana bekerja sangat kencang, berpacu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, tanpa sengaja bibirnya bergesekkan dengan bibir Kai.

"_kau tahu, di sini di dalam hati ini.. selalu terjadi guncangan hebat di sini, saat aku berada di dekatmu dan saat kau pergi."_

Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"_Rasakan detak jantung ini, maka kau akan mengetahui apa yang akan aku katakan padamu. Sampai bertemu lagi.."_

Pipinya kembali merona saat membayangkan bibirnya tadi menyentuh bibir Kai.

_Drrttt.. Drrrrtt.._

" _**Aku tahu kau tadi sedang bersama siapa Adikku yang manis, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "**_

Ada yang akan terjadi pada Kai**-nya**-**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, Napasnya tersengal dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

Entah mengapa kakinya terasa seperti tak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya.

Ia menyender sebentar di depan lokernya.

Perlahan detakan itu melambat, melambat, dan melambat.

Ia menggeleng frustasi, jangan sampai ia kambuh di saat seperti ini.

**Plakk!**

Kai menoleh.

"Hey, _cacat_!" Kai mendelik tajam.

"Hey, jangan melihat kami seperti itu _cacat_! "

Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut mengangkat kerah seragam Kai.

"Benda apa ini?"

Lelaki yang lain hanya tertawa remeh.

Suho menyeringai.

Ia menarik paksa benda tersebut dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

Kai menatap benda yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dengan lirih.

"Kau bisa mendengarku_ cacat_?!" Teriak Suho.

Kai memperhatikan gerak mulut Suho, dahinya mengkerut karena tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Oh iya aku lupa kau kan cacat, dan alat bantu dengarmu rusak kan? jadi kau tak bisa mendengar aku hm?"

Semua yang berada di sana tertawa keras mendengar lelucon –yang menurut mereka lucu- dari Suho.

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa mengerti perkataanmu Sunbae, kau bicara terlalu cepat."_

Suho tertawa keras, ia menatap ke arah teman – temannya.

"**Ada yang bisa bahasa isyarat di sini?**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Well guys, hello hello /**

ini adalah project lamaku. ini sudah pernah di upload ke fb banyak yang ngerespon lagi T.T

tapi aku terkena writer block dan diam di chapter 2.. -0-

aku pengen coba terjunkan ff ini di sini /ceilah :v

Semoga suka ya :'3

Ayo dong review ya /aegyo/?

nice respon lanjut kilat deh hahahaha :v


	2. Hurt

Title : Heartbeat ( Chapter 1 )

Cast : KaiSoo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt And Drama

Lenght : Chapter

Author : Alicia Kim

Summary: _Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa._

_Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. _

_Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.. "_**Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note : FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh satu cerita di buku cerpen yang saya baca.

Hanya ide cerita saja yang saya muat di sini. Jadi alur dan sebagainya saya yang buat sendiri.

Butuh saran, review dan kritik nde~ :v

.

.

.

***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

**HeartBeat~**

**[Chapter 1]**

**WARNING!**

**OOC! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! BIKIN MUNTAH! ANGST GAK KERASA! AUTHOR NEWBIE! ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG GAK BOLEH DITIRU, ****KATA-KATA KASAR YANG TAK ENAK DI DENGAR****!**

**.**

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Seorang gadis, dengan mata bulat, pipi tembam yang menggembung, bertubuh mungil,

kaki jenjang yang yah walaupun tidak sepanjang perempuan lain, bibir merah yang berbentuk hati dan ahh!

jangan lupakan juga rambut hitam panjangnya yang selalu terurai.

Caranya berbicara, Aku selalu ingin menatapnya dan aku selalu ingin di sisinya.

Jantungku selalu berdetak dengan kencang setiap menatap dirinya.

Lihatlah itu, caranya mengambil napas, caranya berbicara,

dan semua caranya melakukan apapun, aku selalu terpesona olehnya.

_-Tapi apalah dayaku Tuhan._

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti saat pelajaran berakhir, bagaimana jika kau tunggu aku di belakang sekolah?"

Ia membaca lagi kalimat yang barusan ia tulis.

Mungkin ini terlalu singkat untuk sebuah surat ajakan untuk kepada sang kekasih.

Pemuda itu kembali memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia tulis senjutnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Kau harus mau ya!"

Tidak-tidak itu terlalu memaksa Kai.

"Aku rindu padamu sayang, kumohon datanglah~"

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terkikik geli, dia bukanlah seorang lelaki penggoda.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo sunbae."

Yeah tidak terlalu buruk, cukup simple bukan?

Matanya tak sekalipun berpindah arah dari secarik kertas kecil tersebut.

Tak ada yang menarik dari kertas itu. Tapi baginya itu sangat berharga.

Dengan telaten ia melipat kertasnya dengan rapih.

Dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

Dan -_ekhem_\- mengecupnya sekali.

Well, rasanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sunbaenya itu.

Kai –_pemuda tadi-_ Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal.

Suasana di kelas itu sungguh sepi, hanya ada suara decitan antara kapur dan papan tulis.

Pelajaran bahasa jerman terlalu membosankan untuknya.

Sesekali ia menguap dan melirik ke arah jam.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 15.53 tinggal tujuh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Dan yeah dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya!

Dengan pintar ia meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Pastinya untuk bolos selama 7 menit.

Ia berlari kecil menuju loker para gadis.

Kai menutup hidung saat mencium bau yang sangat menyengat di sini.

Terlalu banyak parfum di sini sehingga membuahkan aroma yang membuat mual.

Mengabaikan halangan dan rintangan Kai sapai di depan sebuah loker berwarna Biru laut.

Dengan tulisan "Pororo" di depannya.

Kai menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap tak ada orang yang akan melihatnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan suratnya dan berlari kencang.

"Kumohon Tuhan, bantu aku hari ini~" Batinnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kai terduduk di bawah pepohonan rindang.

Seperti di film-film romantis ala-ala remaja, ia meniru sebuah adegan.

Di mana si lelaki menunggu sang kekasih sambil membaca buku.

Sudah satu setengah jam lebih Kai menunggunya di sini.

Tapi dengan sabar duduk di sini.

Ia tak memperdulikan lagi tubuhnya yang sudah terasa membeku,

karena suhu udara yang mulai menurun.

Butiran-butiran berwarna putih mulai berjatuhan.

Membuat pemuda tan itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

Merasakan sensasi salju pertama yang turun.

_Puk!_

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Kai menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia tersenyum, malaikat'nya' sudah datang bersamaan dengan datangnya salju pertama.

Seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu terlihat berantakan.

Mungkin dia sudah berlari, terlihat dari napasnya yang tidak teratur.

Mungkin juga dia tadi terjatuh.

Dan masih banyak alasan positif yang kai pikirkan saat ini.

ia menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Menyuruh kyungsoo untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Gadis itu mengikuti kemauan Kai sambil menunduk terdiam.

Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo dengan lembut, menaruh jemari – jemari halus itu di dada kirinya.

Wajah si sontak memerah.

Sebuah organ di dalam sana bekerja sangat kencang, bahkan bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tanpa sengaja bibirnya bergesekkan dengan bibir Kai.

"_kau tahu, di sini di dalam sini.. selalu terjadi guncangan hebat di sini, saat aku berada di dekatmu dan saat kau pergi.._

_Ia berdetak sangat pelan dan lambat dan seolah ingin berhenti."_

Kyungsoo meremas seragam Kai dengan pelan.

Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"_Rasakan detak jantung ini, maka kau akan mengetahui apa yang akan aku katakan padamu."_

Gadis itu merasa lemas seketika, rasanya kakinya seperti tidak memiliki tulang.

"_Aku tahu aku banyak memiliki kekurangan tapi kumohon cintailah aku dengan apa adanya.."_

Hilang sudah akal sehat gadis itu.

Ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada pemuda ini.

Kyungsoo menarik kerah seragam Kai.

Memberi lelaki itu kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"_Kai maaf aku sangat terlambat datang ke sini, tadi aku harus kumpul bersama klub renang dulu.  
_Kai menggeleng.

Ia membenarkan rambut Kyungsoo yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

Pantas saja gadis ini datang dengan berantakan.

"_Kau rindu padaku?"_

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu Kai, aku aku takut Suho akan menemukan kita."_

Kai terdiam.

"_Aku harus pergi."_

"_Jan-"_

Kai melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi sebelum Kyungsoo meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

Kai meninggalkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Gadis itu menatap sedih punggung pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia menunduk, perasaan bersalah, rindu, kesal, penasaran sudah tercampur aduk.

Kyungsoo termenung dengan apa kata – kata Kai yang barusan pemuda itu sampaikan.

Pipinya kembali merona saat membayangkan bibirnya tadi menyentuh bibir Kai.

Dingin tetapi, begitu lembut.

_Drrttt.. Drrrrtt.._

Getaran di saku celana Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikirannya.

Sebuah pesan, tertera nama 'Suho' di sana.

Ia mendengus kesal, mengapa orang itu tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

"_**Aku tahu kau tadi sedang bersama siapa Adik manisku~ Lihat saja. "**_

Gadi itu mencengkram smartphonenya.

Ada yang akan terjadi pada Kai**.**

Kakaknya itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu lagi.

Perasaan takut mulai menyelubungi benaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan di aula sekolahnya.

Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, Napasnya tersengal dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

Entah mengapa kakinya terasa seperti tak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya.

Tubhnya limbung membuatnya menyender sebentar di depan lokernya.

Matanya sudah terasa berat rasanya.

Perlahan detakan itu melambat.

Tarikan napasnya sudah terasa sakit.

Ia menggeleng frustasi, jangan sampai ia kambuh di saat seperti ini.

_Plakk! _

Kai menoleh, menatap bingung ke arah lelaki di depannya.

"Hey, cacat!"

Kai mendelik tajam.

Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ditambah dengan rasa linu di pipinya yang barusan ditampar.

"Hey, jangan melihat kami seperti itu cacat!"

Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut mengangkat kerah seragam pemuda tan itu.

Kris –_Pemuda blonde tadi_\- merasa tertarik dengan sebuah objek yang dilihatnya.

"Benda apa ini?" Tanya Kris menunjuk ke arah telinga Kai.

Lelaki yang lain hanya tertawa remeh, Suho menyeringai.

"_Jangan hyung, kumohon.."_

Suho menarik paksa benda tersebut dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

Kai menatap benda yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dengan lirih.

"Kau bisa mendengarku cacat?!" Teriak Suho.

Kai memperhatikan gerak mulut Suho, dahinya mengkerut karena tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Oh iya aku lupa kau kan cacat, dan alat bantu dengarmu rusakya, jadi kau tak bisa dengar aku kan?"

Semua yang berada di sana tertawa keras mendengar lelucon –_yang menurut mereka lucu_\- dari Suho.

"_Maaf, aku tak bisa mengerti perkataanmu hyung, kau bicara terlalu cepat."_

Suho tertawa keras, ia menatap ke arah teman – temannya.

" **Ada yang bisa bahasa isyarat di sini?** "

Kai menatap tajam ke arah Suho.

"Jangan tatap kami seperti itu _cacat!_ " Ucap Baekhyun.

Gadis itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Kai.

Membuat lelaki bisu itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Suho menyeringai saat menatap Kai terjatuh.

Ia menarik kerah seragam Kai, hingga Kai berlutut.

Darah segar merembes keluar dari sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Kris!"

Kris melangkah maju, kini giliran ia yang akan menyiksa lelaki tak berdosa di depannya.

_BBUGHH!_

Tanpa rasa iba ia menendang kepala Kai dengan keras dan sekuat tenaga.

Menginjak – injak perut Kai.

Baekhyun tertawa remeh saat Kai terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Betapa lemahnya lelaki di depannya ini.

Baekhyun berjongkok di hadapan Kai.

Ia memasang wajah sedih, seolah-olah ia mengasihinya.

Kai meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

Dadanya terasa ngilu, ia tak bisa bernapas sedikitpun.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan _cacat?_"

Kai meneteskan air matanya, tak kuat menahan sakit pada organ vitalnya.

"Jantung mu sakit hah? Apa kau bawa obatmu? Ckckck ternyata kau kehilangan obat itu kan."

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dari sakunya.

Melemparkan kotak itu ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh ini bukan?" Baekhyun menggoyang – goyangkan kotak itu d hadapan Kai.

"Kau akan memberikan itu padanya Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Gadis ber-eyeliner tebal itu tertawa konyol mendengar omong kosong kekasihnya.

"Tentu tidak Yeollie~ untuk apa aku memberikan kepadanya toh dia sebentar lagi akan-

-mati."

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

_"Nuna, sekali saja aku mohon padamu, aku masih ingin hidup hyung.."_

Suho menginjak tangan Kai, kemudian menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

Menjedotkan kepala lelaki tan itu ke tembok.

Kris juga tidak tinggal diam, ia memukuli Punggung Kai.

Kai hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah.

Suho dan Kris menghentikan aksinya saat Baekhyun menatap mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai.

Menarik tubuh Kai dengan sangat halus hingga pemuda itu terduduk.

_"Terima kasih sudah mengerti diriku nuna.." _

Keheningan pecah seketika saat tawa keras menggelegar di Aula sekolah.

Baekhyun terdiam saat menatap wajah Kai yang tersenyum.

Belum, ini belum berakhir, drama yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai sekarang.

"Berengsek! MATI SAJA KAU _CACAT!_"

Cuih! Baekhyun meludahi wajah Kai.

Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga memukuli wajah Kai.

Ini adalah tontonan yang bagus bagi Kris dan Suho.

Terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang sangat menikmati.

Gadis itu berhenti saat merasakan tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Baek? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Suho.

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap teman – temannya.

"Bunuh si _cacat_ itu sekarang, aku sudah muak menatap wajahnya." ucapnya santai.

Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ia menggeleng lemah.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar.

Dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Kai.

"Baekkie! kurasa cukup untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Tao, kemudian menatap ke semua teman sekelompoknya.

"hahh.. baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok, untuk menyiksanya lebih kejam lagi."

Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menolak jika Tao sudah berbicara.

ia mengalah dan beranjak pergi dan diikuti dengan gerombolannya.

Tao terdiam.

Gadis itu menatap iba ke arah Kai, ia menjatuhkan sapu tangannya di dada pemuda tan itu.

Kai yang hanya berbaring tersenyum ke arahnya.

_"Seharusnya kau mati saja saat itu Jongin.. daripada kau tersiksa seperti sekarang ini._"

_"Tapi nuna aku aa-aku.. Kenapa kau tak membantuku? Kenapa Baekhyun nuna seperti ini padaku?"_

_"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa Jongin, aku meminta maaf atas kekejaman Kakakku." _

Tao membungkuk dalam kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kai menatap lirih punggung Tao.

bayangan Gadis panda itu semakin jauh, menjauh , hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Iris matanya berpindah haluan, menatap butiran – butiran obatnya yang sangat berharga.

Sudah tak berbentuk bulat lagi, yang tersisa hanya serbuk – serbuk halus karena injakan kaki nunanya.

Lelaki bisu itu hanya bisa terduduk, kedua kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Ia hanya pasrah, berharap ada yang akan datang untuk membantunya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Kyung, Kai masih berada di sekolah, tadi ia dipukuli lagi oleh hyungmu."_

" ... "

"_Kyung, kau masih di sana?"_

" ... "

"_Kyung, aku serius!"_

_"..."_

_"KYUNG KAI SEDANG SEKARAT!"_

"Aa-aaku akan ke sekolah lagi Tao, bye"

PIP!

Kyungsoo berlari memutar arah kembali lagi menuju ke sekolah.

Beruntung tadi ia mampir dulu ke kafe dekat sekolah, jadi ia tak perlu repot naik kendaraan.

Jarak antara kafe tersebut dengan sekolahnya hanya dua blok dan Kyungsoo kembali bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Hanya sepuluh menit ia berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di sekolahnya.

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo membuka gerbang tinggi di hadapannya.

Sedikit sulit tapi ia berhasil membukanya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, betapa bodoh dirinya, kenapa tadi ia tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kai dulu pada Tao.

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki anak tangga, berdoa agar Kai **'nya'** baik – baik saja.

Jemarinya perlahan membuka satu persatu pintu, menengok ke dalam banyak ruangan.

Tapi tak ada tanda – tanda pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

Pandangan matanya mengarah ke lantai saat ia sudah sampai di aula.

Ada banyak noda darah.

Kyungsoo mengikuti darah tersebut, panjang dan banyak?

Berbagai pertanyaan menyelubungi benak Kyungsoo.

Sampai di depan sebuah pintu, jejak darah itu sudah tak ada.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menenggakkan kepalanya.

"UKS?"

Ia meraih kenop pintu, terdengar bunyi pecahan sebuah benda di dalam.

Sekejap tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu.

_Cklek!_

"KAI?!"

**BRAAKKK!**

"_MMMPPPHHHH!_"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Loha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

aku kembali update nih, cieeeee ada yang ngerespon :v

aku seneng banget w

oh iya aku mau ngejelasin nih, di sini kai itu tuli dan bisu.

jadi setiap ucapan dia sama orang yang ngomong sama dia itu

komunikasinya pake bahasa isyarat :3

kalau ada tulisan italicnya berarti itu bahasa isyarat ya~

maaf sudah banyak typo di ff ini T.T

Maaf maaf maaf

mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya..

hohoho nice respon update lebih cepet loh XDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Break

Title : Heartbeat (Chapter 2)

Cast : KaiSoo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance And Drama

Lenght : Chapter

Author : Alicia Kim

Summary: _Aku tahu aku memiliki kekurangan, aku tak sempurna seperti lelaki lainnya. Aku tak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa._

_Rasakan detak jantung ini, dia akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang tak pernah ku ucapkan. _

_Aku sangat bahagia, sayang.. "_**Aku mencintaimu Kai, tolong hiks.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Note : FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh satu cerita di buku cerpen yang saya baca.

Hanya ide cerita saja yang saya muat di sini. Jadi alur dan sebagainya saya yang buat sendiri.

Butuh saran, review dan kritik~

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Karena kurangnya ketelitian saya saat mengedit ff ini pada chapter kemarin sehingga menjadi chapter yang hancur amburadul T.T banyak kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Mohon maaf juga karena telatnya saya mengupdate ff ini, lama banget ya? Huwaa Maaf banget buat semua yang baca ff ini T.T**

.

.

.

***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

**HeartBeat~**

**[Chapter 2]**

**WARNING!**

**OOC! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! TYPO YANG BANYAK, BIKIN MUNTAH! ANGST GAK KERASA! AUTHOR NEWBIE! ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG GAK BOLEH DITIRU! ****KATA-KATA KASAR YANG TAK ENAK DI DENGAR****!**

**.**

.

.

"_UKS?" Ia meraih kenop pintu, terdengar bunyi pecahan sebuah benda di dalam._

_Sekejap tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat. _

_Dengan tangan yang bergetar Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu._

_Cklek!_

"_KAI?!"_

**_BRAAKKK!_**

"_MMMPPPHHHH!"_

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

Suara bantingan pintu tadi membuat tubuhku menegang.

Aku menatap tangan yang membekap mulutku.

Siapa ini? Tangan siapakah ini?

"Sstt.. Tenanglah Kyungsoo, ini aku. Kai sudah aku tangani."

Aku berbalik.

Aku aa-aku terkejut saat melihat orang yang ada di depanku.

"Luhan unni?! B-bbukannya kau termasuk komplotan Suho?"

"Kecilkan suaramu pororo! Tadi Suho dan yang lain memukuli Kai, aku tak sanggup melihat Kai disiksa seperti itu. Aku menyuruh Tao meneleponmu dan aku membawanya ke sini."

Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Aku memperhatikan dirinya, jujur jauh di dalam hatiku aku tak mempercayai omongannya tadi.

Namun, raut wajahnya menguatkanku kalau dia sedang tidak berbohong.

Sesekali aku menatap Kai yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Kuharap kau mempercayai aku Kyung, aku dan Tao hanya mencoba berteman dengan kalian."

"Unni, sudahlah aku mempercayaimu. Terima kasih telah sudah merawat Kai."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Tak ku sangka Luhan unni sangat baik.

"Alat bantu dengar milik Kai sudah dirusak dan obatnya juga sudah hancur. Kau harus menemani Kai membelinya kembali Kyung."

Luhan unni menepuk pundakku.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyung, Sampai jumpa."

Dia terlihat buru-buru.

Padahal aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya.

Luhan unni sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini hanya tersisa Kyungsoo dan Kai. Suasana hening menyerbu ruangan itu, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Kai. Iris hitam ke coklatannya melirik ke arah seragam pemuda itu yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sudah tak berbentuk, warnanya pun sudah memerah karena darah milik Kai. "Kau terlalu baik untuk seperti ini Kai, suaramu, pendengaranmu, mengapa kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini? Aku rindu semua yang telah hilang dari dirimu. Tuhan memang tidak adil." Arah pandang gadis itu berganti ke arah tubuh Kai yang tidak terbalut baju. Tangan halusnya membelai pipi kekasihnya, turun membelai rahang tegas lelaki itu, menelusuri garis wajah Kai dan berakhir dengan mengusap sudut bibir Kai yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap iba kearah wajah Kai, wajah yang begitu tenang dan tak berdosa.

Gadis itu mengambil selimut di sudut ranjang, kemudian menyelimuti kai sebatas leher, ia juga naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kai sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Kau tahu, aku sering merasa penasaran, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang seperti dirimu? Apakah terasa sangat sepi? Kau pasti tak mendengar suara sedikitpun dan kau tak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi kan?" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini membuat rasa kantuknya memuncak. Sedikit bosan jika seperti ini. Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat Dan ia pun terlelap di samping kekasihnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tubuhnya juga terasa sakit. Mungkin karena ia tidur dengan posisi yang salah. Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang masih merapihkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kalau Kai sudah bangun. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya gadis bermata bulat itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Kai kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?_" Kyungsoo terisak pelan. Dengan sigap Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Jemari panjangnya mengelus rambut gadis yang sangat ia cintai._"Kyung, kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Kenapa kau tak pulang?" _Isyarat Kai. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kemudian menggeleng.

"_Tadi Tao memberitahu diriku, kalau kau dipukuli oleh Suho lagi, jadi aku kembali ke sini." _Kai menunduk, nyeri di dadanya kembali terasa. _"Seharusnya kau tak kembali lagi ke sini Kyung." _Kyungsoo menatap raut wajah Kai yang terlihat marah. Kai terbatuk. "_Kau baik – baik saja Kai? Sebaiknya kita pulang." _ Pemuda tan itu menggeleng,_"Aku tak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini Kyung, orang tuaku pasti akan curiga. Aku akan menginap di hotel saja." _Kyungsoo memegang pundak Kai. _"Kau pulang saja Kai, orang tuamu past-" _Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tengkuk gadis itu, membawa kekasihnya kedalam sebuah ciuman.

Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai memiringkan kepalanya, memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kyungsoo mengerang keras saat Kai memasukkan lidah ke mulutnya. Seketika tubuh gadis itu melemas. Kai menjilati bibi bawah gadisnya. Hingga menghasilkan lelehan saliva yang menetes dari mulut Kyungsoo. Mengalir membuat sebuah aliran panjang di leher jenjangnya. Kai menyudahi ciuman itu dengan mengecupnya. ia mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak. _"Kita pulang Sekarang." _ Kyungsoo berusaha menerjemahkan isyarat tangan Kai. _"Aku ingin ikut denganmu Kai, bolehkah?" _Kai terdiam. "_Tidak, aku hanya akan mengantarkanmu pulang saja." _Kepala gadis itu bertambah pening. "_Sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan terlebih dahulu denganmu Kai."_

* * *

Kai memakai pakaian olahraga sekolahnya. Bukan ide yang bagus jika memakai kembali kemejanya yang sudah terkotori darah. Ia mengetuk pintu mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam lagi. Lelaki itu menghela napas dalam. Apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan pada padanya? Dengan tenang Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "_Apa yang mau kau katakan Kyung?" _Pemuda bermata tan itu mengelus rambut kekasihnya. _"Kau sudah tak apa Kai? Lukamu kan belum sembuh benar." _Kai menggeleng. _"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini Kyung. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." _Kai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bukan ini yang mau gadis itu katakan._"Kau mau menginap di apartemenku saja?"_ Benar dugaan Kai. "_Tidak Kyung, kau akan tersakiti kalau Suho sunbae mengetahui kau sedang bersamaku.." _Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "_Bawa aku denganmu Kai!"_

Satu tarikan napas Kai terasa oleh Kyungsoo. _"Tidak bisa Kyung, Maaf.." _ Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. _"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kau egois Kai! Biarkan aku denganmu, walaupun aku terluka sekalipun." _Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kai, namun pemuda bisu itu menepisnya. _"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini pembicaraan kita Kyung. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi." _ Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Kai. _"Aku tidak terluka Kai! Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sakit?!"_ Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo, ia menyingsingkan lengan seragam gadis itu. Ia tersenyum pahit, kulit kekasihnya itu sudah di penuhi luka memar. _"Kau bilang kau tak terluka? Tapi ini apa? Kyung, kau sudah terlalu lama berbohong. Walaupun aku tak bisa mendengar dan tak bisa berbicara. Aku bisa tahu! Karena aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong." _Kyungsoo menggeleng. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana – mana. Tatapan matanya tak fokus.

Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Gadis itu. Ia mendekapnya erat, begitu erat seolah ingin melampiaskan segalanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menatap kosong ke arah dada Kai. Hingga Kai melepaskan dekapannya, _"Nuna, carilah lelaki lain, jangan mengharapkan aku lagi. Aku hanya lelaki cacat. Aku ingin kau bahagia, karena jika kau denganku kau tak akan bahagia." _ Tangisan Kyungsoo menjadi semakin keras, tak pernah ia membayangkan jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. _"Mungkin ini saat yang tepat." _Batin Kai. Kai mengecup dahi kyungsoo, mengecup kedua matanya, mengecup hidungnya dan berakhir di bibir berbentuk hati milik gadis itu. _"Kita sudah berhubungan sejak berada di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Itu sudah cukup membuatmu menderita bukan? Aku ingin mengakhirinya nuna."_

Hati kyungsoo mencelos, tubuhnya terasa ringan, rohnya seolah keluar dari tubuhnya. _"Kai, aku tidak menginginkan ini.. aku tak menerimanya."_ Kata demi kata yang Kyungsoo lafalkan lewat isyarat tangan semakin tidak jelas. Kai tersenyum, ia mendekap tangan gadis itu._"Nuna sudah berusaha keras belajar bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Mulai besok, nuna tak perlu sudah payah untuk seperti itu lagi."_ Kai membungkuk dalam dan cukup lama. "_Jika kita bertemu besikaplah seolah kau tak pernah mengenalku. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas kakak kelas dengan adik kelas saja. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Semangat untuk ujiannya nuna." _Kyungsoo menarik baju Kai. Ia tak ingin Kai pergi. "_Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo nuna." _

Kyungsoo menutup mulut, air matanya sudah tak bisa terbendung. cairan asin itu mengalir dengan deras. Kai 'nya' sudah tak ingin kenal dengannya lagi. Kai berbalik, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Namun, ia segera menghapus air matanya itu. _"Kyung, maaf.. Aku terpaksa ini demi kebaikanmu." _Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menggapai pemuda itu lagi.

"Hiks, Kai.. Jangan pergi." Kai menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di dalam ruangan yang dingin itu.

.

* * *

"Cih, drama bodoh yang membosankan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis dari kejauhan. Suho tertawa keras betapa puasnya dirinya melihat Kai yang sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. "Ohh ya terima kasih unni, kau sangat membantu." Luhan menoleh, "It's okay Baekkie, ini hanya hal kecil untukku apapun akan aku lakukan untuk adikku tersayang ini." Luhan mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak menyangka kalau Kai menuruti kemauanmu Suho oppa!" ucap Baekhyun. Suho menyeringai,

"Baekkie, Kai adalah anak yang penurut. Apapun yang diperintahkan asalkan melihat Kyungsoo selamat akan dia lakukan." Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. "Kau lihat sendiri kan mereka sudah berpisah Baek. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Ini semakin menarik Yeol, aku akan membuatnya mati secara perlahan. Aku ingin dia merasakan, apa yang telah orang tua Suho oppa dan kekasihku rasakan karena dia." Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan.

"Kai harus membayar atas kematin Jongmin, kakaknya tidak akan tenang jika adiknya masih hidup di dunia ini. Apalagi jika Kai hidup bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintai oleh Jongmin. Selanjutnya, aku akan menghancurkan Kyungsoo, gadis yang merusak hubunganku bersama Jongmin dulu."

"Aku tak keberatan dengan keputusanmu Baek, **Hancurkan adikku yang tak berguna itu**."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

LOHAAAA!

Saya Sheyla selaku Tirai Kecil/?, kembali dengan ff yang buruk ini .

Siapa yang nunggu? pasti sedikit ya? atau malah gak ada? T.T

Angstnya udah kerasa belum? udah sedih belum? :v

Semoga pada puas/? dengan chapter ini..

Maaf ff nya lama diupdatenya T.T

Saya terlalu galon dengan anu .

Ditambah rumor tentang Tao T.T

Ingin memberikan saran? segera klik kotak review di bawah ini ya :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, see u guys~ :v

-Tirai Kecil-


	4. Blind

Note : FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh satu cerita di buku cerpen yang saya baca.

Hanya ide cerita saja yang saya muat di sini. Jadi alur dan sebagainya saya yang buat sendiri.

Butuh saran, review dan kritik~

.

.

.

***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

**HeartBeat~**

**[Chapter 3]**

**WARNING!**

**OOC! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! OC! TYPO YANG BANYAK, BIKIN MUNTAH! ANGST GAK KERASA! AUTHOR NEWBIE! ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG GAK BOLEH DITIRU! KATA-KATA KASAR YANG TAK ENAK DI DENGAR!**

**.**

.

.

_Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan._

"_Kai harus membayar atas kematian Jongmin, _

_kakaknya tidak akan tenang jika adiknya masih hidup di dunia ini. _

_Apalagi jika Kai hidup bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintai oleh Jongmin. _

_Selanjutnya, aku akan menghancurkan Kyungsoo, gadis yang merusak hubunganku bersama Jongmin dulu."_

"_Aku tak keberatan dengan keputusanmu Baek, **Hancurkan adikku yang tak berguna itu**."_

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak sayang." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Ia tersenyum kecut lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu ditaruhnya di ranjang.

Baekhyun bilang ia lelah dan mengajak Chanyeol pulang. -_setelah insiden 'berakhirnya hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo'-_

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

Bibirnya terlihat memutih dan pucat.

Gadis ini terlihat sangat rapuh.

Melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini,

membuat dada lelaki itu bergerumuh.

Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

Ia begitu mencintai gadisnya ini.

Hey, kata orang jika cinta sudah buta apapun akan kita lakukan demi cinta.

Tapi, hati kecilnya berkata lain.

Chanyeol sudah lelah.

Ia lelah merusak semua kebahagiaan orang-orang yang Baekhyun benci.

Kini batinnya berkecambuk.

* * *

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Seakan gadis di hadapannya ini akan menghilang selamanya.

"Yeollie?"

"..."

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat."

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu Baek? Maaf."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol lebih erat lagi.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aku mimpi buruk Yeollie.."

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tenanglah aku ada di sini."

"Aku bermimpi Jongmin oppa memberikanku setangkai bunga Poppy."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan omongan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagian mana yang membuatmu mendeskripsikan mimpimu sebagai mimpi buruk Baek?

Tak ada bagian yang mengerikan kok."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

"Kau tahu Yeol, bunga Poppy itu berarti kematian atau tidur panjang.

Jongmin oppa memberikannya kepadaku.

Berarti itu tandanya ia menginginkanku ma-"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau berlebihan, mimpi hanyalah mimpi Baek. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Ia mengusap rambut gadisnya itu.

Matanya terpejam.

"Tap-"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyebut nama Jongmin lagi bukan?"

Hatinya hancur sekali lagi.

* * *

_Pukk! _"Jongin apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sebuah tepukan pelan terasa di pundak Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap itu meringis.

Ia sudah berjalan mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan.

Dengan berat ia berbalik, mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"_Hai __Ibu."_

Wanita yang masih berumur 37 tahun itu menyipitkan matanya.

"_Baiklah, cepatlah mandi Jongin. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam."_

Kai mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar yang bernuansa Aqua itu terlihat berantakan.

Dengan beberapa foto-foto yang berserakan di lantai.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil sepasang alat bantu dengar.

Kai masih punya banyak persediaan alat yang seperti ini.

Emm yeah, dia terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang cukup berada.

Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk membelinya lagi.

Dulu saat ia kecil, ia mepunyai sepasang telinga yang normal.

Ia hanya tidak bisa bicara sejak lahir.

Namun, setelah kecelakaan itu ia harus kehilangan indra pendengarannya.

Tapi Kai masih bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikannya kehidupan.

Kai menghela napasnya dalam.

Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu masih membayanginya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan ringan.

Tapi sudah satu setengah jam gadis itu pergi.

Haruskah aku mencarinya?

Tapi kurasa aku harus menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi Kamarnya.

Tak ada yang spesial di sini.

Hanya ada beberapa album foto yang membuatku merasa tertarik.

Ini pasti berisi foto-foto Baekhyun bersama Jongmin dulu.

Aku tahu semua tentang Jongmin.

Dia adalah sahabat kecilku.

Dan aku juga tahu Kalau Baekhyun adalah mantan pacar Jongmin.

Satu tahun yang lalu Aku lost contact dengan sahabatku itu.

Aku harus meninggalkan Korea dan hijrah ke Perancis untuk melajutkan studyku.

Saat aku kembali ke Korea, Baekhyun menemuiku dan mengatakan Jongmin sudah meninggal.

Hatiku hancur melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu.

Bermula dari kejadian itu,

aku sadar bahwa aku telah mencintainya.

Sedikit mengenang masa lalu tak apa kan? hehehe

Aku kembali membereskan album-album itu ke tempatnya semula.

Satu hal yang membuat arah pandangku berubah.

Sebuah buku kecil berwarna Biru tua.

Yang berada di atas nakas.

Buku apa ini? Buku ini terasa familiar bagiku.

Aku membuka halaman buku itu secara acak.

Ada sebuah besi yang tajam di dalamnya.

Dan beberapa noda darah.

Mencurigakan sekali.

* * *

**17 September 2012**

"_Hari ini ada sebuah keluarga yang baru pindah di samping rumahku._

_Paman Jongwoon dan Bibi Ryeowook benar-benar baik! Ya Tuhan, kedua anak mereka sangat imut ._

_Jongmin oppa sangat tampan dia juga baik, dia adalah orang pertama yang berteman denganku._

_Dan yang kedua adalah Jongin, dia itu adiknya Jongmin oppa._

_Jongin anaknya tertutup sangat sangat malah._

_Walaupun menurutku itu tidak normal/? yah untuk seusianya."_

**30 September 2012**

"_Tadi aku bermain di rumah Paman Jongwoon lagi, aku bermain kartu dengan Jongmin oppa._

_Dia cerita banyak padaku. Emm contohnya cerita tentang Jongin._

_Dia emm lelaki yang cukup tampan, hehehe walaupun tak setampan kakaknya. Jongmin oppa bilang Jongin sudah tidak bisa bicara sejak lahir._

_Dan.._

_Saat umurnya 7 tahun Jongin didiagnosa mengidap Aritmia ringan._

_Aku tak tau penyakit itu, tapi Jongmin oppa bilang itu penyakit tentang gangguan Jantung._

_Pasti berat menjalani hidup seperti itu "_

**14 Oktober 2012**

"_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sampingan._

_Yah walaupun hanya di cafe tapi aku cukup senang._

_Walaupun aku baru mau menginjak kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas tapi aku ingin mandiri!_

_Aku tak menyangka ternyata teman-teman yang satu sekolah denganku juga ada yang berkerja di sini._

_Malah hampir semua temanku._

_Xiumin unni, Kris oppa, Suho oppa, Yixing unni, dan juga Chen._

_Aku bahagia sekali hari ini Tuhan!"_

**10 November 2012**

"_Dear Diary, Saat pulang sekolah tadi aku terjatuh._

_Kakiku terkilir dan sakit sekali._

_Aku tak bisa pulang dan hanya duduk di halte bis._

_Aku melihat dia! Dia membuat jantungku berdebar-debar!_

_Uhh apalagi saat dia menawarkan padaku untuk diboncengnya dengan sepeda, dia sangat tampan._

_Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang dan menggendongku sampai ke kamarku Jongmin oppa!"_

**7 Desember 2012**

"_Tadi aku duduk di halamanku sambil membaca novel._

_Aku melihat Jongin sedang duduk di ayunan._

_Terlihat Jongmin oppa juga sedang mengobrol dengannya._

_Emm, kupikir mereka berkomunikasi dengan isyarat tangan._

_Jika benar, aku juga ingin diajari bahasa isyarat oleh Jongmin oppa! "_

**31 Desember 2012**

"_Tahun baru kali ini aku sangat senang._

_Aku bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku._

_Dan ehem, Jongmin oppa juga ada di sini bersamaku._

_Kita berpesta semalaman bersama._

_Jongin juga ikut tapi yah seperti dia biasa dia hanya diam menyendiri di sudut ruangan._

_Jongmin oppa mengenalkanku pada temannnya._

_Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol._

_Lelaki itu lucu dan juga baik tapi dia berisik._

_Dan juga err tatapan matanya ituloh mengganggu!"_

**14 Januari 2013**

"_Jongmin oppa bilang hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jongin._

_Jadi aku membelikan sebuah syal untuknya emm kuharap dia suka dengan hadiah ini."_

**24 Januari 2013**

"_Aku menyukai Jongmin oppa!_

_Dan dia bilang dia juga menyukaiku. Dia menginginkan aku untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

_Apakah ini mimpi Tuhan?"_

**2 Februari 2013**

"_Hari ini aku berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan Jongmin oppa._

_Dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di kawasan Sindang-Dong._

_Dia membelikanku seporsi tteokbokki._

_Dan kami makan es krim bersama._

_Tapi Luhan unni tak sengaja melihatku._

_Uhh, mempunyai unni seperti dia sangat menyebalkan -_-_

_Dia merusak kencanku!_

_Awas saja kau unni akan aku balas kau saat kau sedang berkencan dengan si albino itu!"_

**5 Februari 2013**

"_Aku tak pernah melihat Jongmin oppa menangis seperti itu._

_Dia memelukku sangat erat._

_Tubuhnya juga sangat bergetar._

_Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya seperti itu._

_Jongin kambuh dan pingsan secara mendadak._

_Jongmin oppa sangat sayang pada Jongin._

_Ia sangat tidak kehilangan Jongin._

_Sungguh kakak idaman._

_Sifat Jongmin oppa membuatku tambah menyukainya."_

**10 Februari 2013**

"_Hari ini hari kepulangan Jongin dari Rumah sakit._

_Dia memakai syal yang aku berikan._

_Aku ikut bersama mereka ke kediaman mereka._

_Di sana terlihat seorang gadis._

_Dia cantik, bermata bulat dan berambut panjang._

_Jika aku adalah lelaki aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya._

_Aura kecantikkan sangat menonjol._

_Emm, mungkin aku juga kalah dengannya._

_Jongmin oppa bilang dia adalah Do Kyungsoo._

_Dia adalah tunangan Jongin._

_Tapi hey dia adalah adik kelasku di sekolah!"_

**14 Februari 2013**

"_Kyungsoo ternyata adalah adik dari Suho oppa._

_Pantas saja aku merasa familiar ketika melihat wajah gadis itu._

_Setiap hari Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Jongmin oppa._

_Keadaan Jongin semakin memburuk._

_Membuat Jongin harus rawat jalan di rumahnya._

_Kyungsoo dengan setia menunggunya._

_Dia dengan telaten merawat Jongin._

_Sungguh gadis yang baik._

_Dia sangat cocok bersama Jongin!"_

**18 Februari 2013**

"_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku duduk di bangku semester akhir,_

_Rasanya sangat menyenangkan setelah menjadi seorang senior hahahahah XD_

_Kyungsoo dan Tao juga sudah naik ke kelas 2._

_Jongin juga si albino masuk ke sekolah ini._

_Tapi Xiumin unni, Kris oppa, Suho oppa, Yixing unni harus meninggalkan SMA ini._

_Mereka sudah lulus, selamat berjuang kakak-kakak! _

_Kalian pasti akan masuk Universitas di sini juga kan?_

_Agar kita selalu bersama._

_Tapi apakah Jongmin oppa juga akan Universitas yang ada di SMA ini tidak ya?_

_Hufft, Kuharap iya~_

_Hidupku terasa ramai sekali ya Tuhan._

_Banyak sekali kehangatan yang menyelimutiku!"_

**20 Maret 2013**

"_Aku tak menyangka! Huhhuhhuhu Suho oppa akan berpacaran dengan Yixing unni. _

_Yifan oppa juga dengan Tao! Dan yang paling aku tidak percaya adalah Xiumin unni juga berpacaran dengan Chen. _

_Wahhh Longlast untuk semuanya Kekeke~ _

_Selamat untuk semuanya! _

Apa ini? 10 halaman yang disobek?

**27 Maret 2013**

"_Dia tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai gadis itu._

_Dia juga mencintai Kyungsoo._

_Ya Tuhan."_

* * *

"Yeollie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol segera menutup buku itu dan menyembunyikannya.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah tangan Chanyeol.

"Tanganmu terluka? Kau tadi sudah melakukan apa hingga berdarah seperti ini?"

Gadis itu membawa sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkan sebuah obat merah.

Dengan perlahan ia mengobati luka segaris yang panjangnya sejari telunjuk Chanyeol.

Juga menempelkan perban luka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Kau bermain dengan pisau emm?"

Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

"Aku terkena besi yang terdapat di buku diarymu itu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Suara deringan telepon membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Angkatlah jika itu penting."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya.

"Sudah kau urus bukan? Aku ingin kau melakukannya dengan baik oppa."

"_Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah, kulihat dia begitu sedih."_

"Apa rencana selanjutnya oppa?"

"_Aku harus memikirkannya dulu Baek."_

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyiksa Kyungsoo Kali in- Yaaaaa!"

Chanyeol menarik smartphone Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Ia melemparkan benda persegi panjang itu ke luar.

"YAA! APA KAU GILA PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"Hentikan semua ini Baek!"

Baekhyun menarik kerah baju kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah berpihak pada mereka HAH?!" Pekik gadis itu kencang.

Chanyeol menunduk.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan.. Aku sudah tidak tahan.."

Kata demi kata yang Baekhyun tulis dalam diary'nya mulai membayangi lelaki itu.

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul merasuki pikiran Chanyeol.

Apa yang terjadi saat dulu ia belum masuk dalam kehidupan Baekhyun?

Apa yang sudah Jongmin lakukan sehingga Baekhyun bisa berubah seperti sekarang?

Apa yang Jongin lakukan sehingga Baekhyun sangat membencinya?

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang notabenenya berteman baik dengan Baekhyun sekarang sangat dijauhi oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga tersungkur.

"PERGI KAU! JIKA KAU INGIN BERPIHAK PADA MEREKA!"

Lelaki bermarga Park itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA TERLEPAS DARI SEMUA INI?!

KAU MASIH MERASA TAK CUKUP SETELAH SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP MEREKA BAEK?!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN OCEHANMU PARK CHANYEOL PERGI DARI SINI!"

Gadis itu bermata sipit itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa untukku Park Chanyeol, pergi dari sini sekarang!"

**Deg!**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"_APRIL FOOL UNTUKKU!_

_JONGMIN SUDAH MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI._

_Hadiah yang indah Jongmin._

_Tapi aku lebih menyukai mawar hitam daripada mawar merah._

_Satu minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun Jongmin._

_Aku harus mengambil Kyungsoo dari Jongin._

_Jongmin sangat mencintai gadis itu._

_Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu sayang._

_Oh Tuhan sekarang aku malah berharap agar Jongin cepat mati._

_Hahahaha kalau bisa bersama dengan gadis keparat itu_

_He is Dead._

_Jongin kill him!_

_R.I.P Kim Jongmin and R.I.P Suho oppa's Dad and Mom._

_**Hate u Pcy.**_

_Happy Failed 2th Anniversarry Kim Jongmin._

_I'll always love u._

_Not Park Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol hanya mengganggu hidupku._

_Aku tak membutuhkannya lagi._

_Aku membenci Jongin!_

_Aku sangat menbencinya._

_Karena setiap aku melihatnya, seperti aku sedang melihat Jongmin._

_Jongin terlalu mirip dengannya ya Tuhan._

_Chanyeol tak berguna._

_Aku benci kau sampai aku mati."_

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku, aku sadar, bahwa memang tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan  
semua ini. Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, tak pernah ku sangka bahwa kau akan  
menjadi seperti ini!"

Chanyeol meremas dadanya.

Terasa sangat menyesakkan di sana.

"Aku tak berada di sana bersamamu ketika kau kehilangan Jongmin,  
atau bahkan mencegahmu melakukan semua ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah duduk dan terdiam  
seperti keledai yang bodoh."

**Grepp!**

"Chanyeol hiks.."

"Tapi.. Tapi Byun Baekhyun,  
Jika aku masih memiliki tempat di hatimu bahkan jika hanya sedikit.  
Kumohon hentikan semua ini  
Jika kita bersama, aku yakin kau bisa kembali ke hari-hari itu dan semuanya  
akan memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

lelaki itu berdiri.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikan semua ini sekarang, aku harus membalaskan semuanya."

"Aku sudah tak bisa memperjuangkanmu.

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi.  
Jangan hubungi aku lagi.

Kita putus.  
Jadi, bisakah kau melupakan kalau aku pernah mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya itu remeh.

Di lanjutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

* * *

"Hallo Xiu nuna."

"_..."_

"Aku menemukan diary Baekhyun. Kita harus temukan sobekan-sobekan dari buku ini.

Untuk mengetahui rahasia di antara Suho hyung dan Baekhyun."

"..."

"aku sudah menemukan beberapa dari sobekan itu, kutunggu kau di stasiun."

"..."

"Arra, Satu jam lagi."

Pip!

**Apa yang telah kau sembunyikan dariku Baek? **

**Kai Kyungsoo, tunggulah sebentar lagi.  
**

To Be Continue

* * *

**Note!**

List umur member EXO di ff ini :

Latar sekarang berada di Tahun 2015 : Kai = 17 tahun | Kyungsoo = 18 tahun | Tao = 18 tahun | Xiumin = 20 tahun | Kris = 20 tahun | Suho = 20 tahun | Yixing = 19 tahun | Chen = 19 tahun | Sehun = 17 tahun| Luhan = 21 tahun| Baekhyun = 19 tahun | Chanyeol = 19 tahun |

**\\./ BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Tuyul gundul | Ludorado | xijong | cute | Sofia Magdalena | 12 | KaisooStans | Lovesoo| dd jongin| joonwu| Guest| leon| MbemXiumin thelostisland35| DyOnly One| Baby Kim .16| yixingcom| jongindo| NopwillineKaiSoo| cute Fa| oonwu| org| dyodomyeon| ViraaHee| exindira| oracle88**

.

.

See you later~

**-Tirai Kecil-**


	5. Cuap

.

.

.

Hallo!

Tiraikecil di sini! Lama tak berjumpa ya hohoho xD

Sudah setahun saya tidak pernah membuka akun ini.

Entah ada yang nungguin saya update atau tidak huhhuhuh TT

Sebenarnya, selama ini saya itu udah main di lapak yang berbeda, (di dunia orange ituloh -,-) hehehe gak ding, itu hanya sampingan. Karena saya hanya reader saja di sana. TT

Well ya, memang selama setahun ini saya jarang sekali buka akun ffn (saya punya dua) saya sedang banyak kegiatan dan urusan yang harus diselesaikan saat itu. Dan lagi, virus WB yang menyerang, menggerogoti sampai ke tulang TT sampai-sampai saya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat malas untuk menyentuh lappy kesayangan saya (re; Peach) buka aja rasanya jari saya langsung keriting huhuhuh TT

Dan em, intinya sih ya, saya mengupload ini karena saya ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua atas ketidakbertanggungjawaban saya pada tulisan-tulisan random saya. (re : The Deathly Hallows, Heartbeat, Oppa!)

Jujur saja nih ya, sebenarnya saya sudah tidak ada minat dengan pair yang saya tulis (kalian tau sendiri kan) terlebih sejak skandal yang digembor-gemborkan beberapa waktu lalu. Dan (oke, ini sangat jujur) saya sudah tidak respect sama Top dari Do Kyungsoo (so sorry for his fans)

**But**, I still love them, **now**.

Belum bisa move on, oke ini jelas.

Dan jeng jeng, selama ini saya lebih fokus ke pair lain yang saya suka. Masih di EXO sih ya, paling juga belok ke NCT, karena saya lagi kesemsem sama para brondong+oppa (re: NCT Dream) ada yang suka Taeten? Yuten? Winkun? JenoxJaemin? Chenjun? Mari merapat TT well, fyi saya ini SM Stan.

Hanya kehilangan rasa kepercayaan aja sih ya jadinya masih ada bekas KrongLovePororo gitu di hati saya. (halah lebay)

.

.

Untuk kepastian kepada kalian juga, **saya tidak akan membuat fict-fict saya itu Discontinued. **Rencananya saya akan meremake semuanya (bertujuan agar adanya perubahan yang lebih baik, lebih enak dibaca juga, dari segi tata bahasa, gaya bahasa, cara penulisan, dsb) Mumpung saya mempunyai free time yang lumayan panjang, saya berniat untuk mengumpulkan kembali mood saya pada **Kaisoo**. Untuk jadwal update belum bisa ditentukan dan sesegera mungkin saya konfirmasi. Doakan saja ya..

Juga, **saya ingin mengadakan voting.**

_pertama_ : mengatur ulang dan mengganti karakter maupun pairing dalam cerita. (sekalian sebutkan chara dan pairingnya, boleh dari fandom apapun, anime, book, comic ataupun screenplays. Untuk EXO hanya ada pilihan **Chansoo, Sulay, Baeksoo dan Kristao** sebagai pengganti main character _re: Kaisoo_. Boyband lain juga boleh tapi hanya mencakup Infinite, Svt, Vixx dan Ikon (Khususnya BIxJinhwan)

_Kedua_ : Melanjutkan cerita dengan pairing tetap sama dan tidak ada perubahan selain hal yang disebutkan di atas.

_Ketiga_ : merubah lapak alias berpindah dari ffn ke situs penulisan yang lain. Mengupload ulang tanpa perubahan pairing dan karakter.

_Keempat_ : merubah lapak alias berpindah dari ffn ke situs penulisan yang lain. Mengupload ulang dengan perubahan pairing dan karakter.

_Kelima_ : Mengapus seluruh fict dan mengupload ulang di ffn tanpa perubahan pairing dan karakter.

_Keenam_ : Mengapus seluruh fict dan mengupload ulang di ffn dengan perubahan pairing dan karakter.

Oke hanya itu saja tentang masalah kelanjutan fict-fict saya, dimohon untuk mereview chapter bahasan ini agar saya tau apa yang kalian semua inginkan dari saya/? Hm kalau gak ada yang noticed juga gak papa. Mungkin saya akan menghapus fict dan membuat story baru dengan perubahan alur, tokoh, dll. :')

.

.

Hanya itu saja yang ingin saya informasikan.

Mohon maaf juga untuk yang rajin mereview fict abal saya, saya belum bisa membalas komentar-komentar kalian. (love u so much )

Terima kasih atas semuanya, baik reader, silent reader, followers story saya, tukang favorite story saya, dan yang udah review juga.

.

.

.

I Love u so much guys TT

I'm sorry, so sorry TT

Love Love Love Love Love Love u, muachh~

Your Author (?)

**Tiraikecil**

**(Tangan udah gatel nih pengen nulis naena lagi/woy)**


End file.
